Second Love
by KKCGg180
Summary: After her facing heartbreak from her first love, Misaki has decided to move on with her life. Little does she know that her second love is right around the corner. First fanfiction, please don't judge me! (Also, sorry, I don't know how to do a summary).
1. Chapter 1

_Hi and welcome to my first fanfiction, please enjoy_.

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Please, tell me what I heard was a misunderstanding."

 _Flashback_

Misaki Ayuzawa, a young diplomat, was on her way to visit her blonde haired boyfriend, who happened to be the CEO of a the Igarashi Corps. The media saw Tora as a playboy, someone who two-timed women, but still managed to stay incredibly smart. Misaki, of course, never believed a word anyone said about him because she was his loyal girlfriend and had known him for a very long time- since they were children.

Misaki had been allowed up to Tora's office- the right room on the top floor. When she was about to knock on his door, she heard a conversation from inside. Being the good person that she is, she decided to step back and wait. However she noticed that she could hear what was being said.

"Chiyo Sakurai, I love you and always have, will you please to the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?" a familiar voice proposed.

"Oh my… Tora… I-I will marry you! Yes!" yelled the girl and squealed.

Misaki stood motionless- emotionless. The only thing that she was thing was thinking was 'what?'. Suddenly, the door burst open and the new couple were about to exit Tora's office, but noticed Misaki, who was still dazed- face was covered by her dark hair.

"Ah, Chiyo, you go ahead. I need to have a word with Miss Ayuzawa," Tora said worriedly

Chiyo nodded and walked to the lift. As soon as she was out of sight, Tora continued

"Misa-"

"Please, Tora…" Misaki looked up at Tora, eyes painfully red, since she was holding back her tears

"I-"

"Please, tell me what I heard was a misunderstanding."

 _Thank you for reading! Since this is my first time writing, I would really appreiciate a review so I know where I am going wrong and where I am going wrong. Also if I have made spelling or gramatical errors please let me know! I will attempt update this story next week_ _however with school around the corner I don't know when I will be able to. Anyway, again, thank you for reading! X_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello and welcome back!_

Chapter 2

 _Flashback end_

"Misaki," Tora began calmly, but in reality, he was a nervous wreck, "please take a seat in my office. I am going to get some water for you and make a phone call. There are tissues in the left top draw of my desk, please use them," he bowed slightly out of nervousness walked out of the room.

Misaki walked in, her mind racing with questions. What had she done wrong? What caused him to cheat? When did this start?

"Why? Why is it, that the first man that comes into my life after my stupid dad leaves me by cheating?" she burst out.

She walked over to the desk in Tora's office. The walls were painted a clean white, however his office was a bit messy, which was strange because he was usually a 'neat-freak' but it showed that he had been busy. Tora had told Misaki that he had a lot of work to do these past weeks and she felt a bit better knowing that he hadn't lied about his work load. She sat down at the chair and tried to calm her tears.

 _Meanwhile_

"Why did she have to hear that," a panicking Tora paced in the lift, waiting for his new fiancé to answer her phone. "It's going to be tough to explain everything, and I know she is going to hate me- Ah, Chiyo, I need to take care of some business, you go home and I will speak to you later, okay?" he hung up the phone and exited the lift. He walked over to reception who was shocked at his sudden visit and requested a glass of water.

"Sir is everything okay? You normally ring for us to bring something to you?" the receptionist asked, genuinely worried.

"Oh, I, um, I don't know?" Tora realized how dumb he looked and walked back. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'people are going to notice something wrong with me and then they are going to ask questions. i really don't need this extra attention right now.'

Tora reached his office after clearing his mind and working out how to tell Misaki. He walked into the office and looked at Misaki. He had messed up big time. He truly felt like a jerk. He had never seen Misaki so dead looking with her head hung low. Clearing his throat, he sat in his chair and looked at her swollen eyes. Boy, did he feel guilty, but he was glad that she had stopped crying. She was a strong woman and always had been ans even when her heart was broken, she still had the ability to stop crying.

"Um, Misaki," He began but was interrupted.

"Please, Tora, tell me what I heard was a misunderstanding," Misaki said as she looked up at him. Her voice was hoarse from crying but had power in it.

"Misaki," he looked her in the eyes, "I wish I could say it was a misunderstanding but I can't." Misaki hiccuped as though she would cry again. "Misaki, you are a great person, and when I did love you, I truly did. Please let me explain myself," Tora looked at the girl and she nodded for him to continue.

"It started about 7 months ago," more tears broke free from Misaki without her consent, "the company was in a situation where we needed money fast. My father recommended that I began a relationship with Chiyo to borrow money. Of course, I declined because I love, well, loved you. However, the company was breaking much quicker than I had hoped, so I said to myself 'just one day' and invited her on a date. I went on this date and she seemed like a nice person, we did what people do on dates and saw her off. I had to ask her out more times, otherwise it would have looked suspicious. However, my actions worked against me and I unfortunately fell in love with her and out of love with you. I meant to explain things to you, but as you know, I have been piled with paper work regarding the problems prior to my new relationship. I feel awful, knowing that you heard me proposing to Chiyo and cheating. You look and sound terrible which makes me feel even more guilty, but I want you to know that I am really sorry for being a dick. Find someone better Misaki, I know you will," Finally, he took a breath.

The room fell silent for a while. She used this silence to grasp the situation but she didn't know what to feel emotionally. She decided to dry her tears, realizing that crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. She then took the time to understand the situation and summarized it: her boyfriend cheated on her to protect his company, then dumped her, said he's sorry and then told her to find someone better, knowing fully that she would never find anyone better that him.

"You're a jerk," was all she could say.

"That, I am," he said

"I hate you."

"I don't blame you."

"Shut up while I talk," she looked at his face, his mouth opened slightly at her tone, and continued bitterly, "thank you. Basically, all I have to say is I never want to see your face ever again and will probably never forgive you. You were the only guy that wasn't like my father and now I know that you're actually just like him- you loved me then you dropped me when you had problems and didn't consider my feelings. Thanks for that. So yeah. I don't know why am I still here? I will take my leave Mr Igarashi.," and with that, she stood up and turned away away fuming but then turned back for her last words. "Please, if you feel the need to die, then pop up in front of me, if not, then stay out my sight."

Tora, whose mouth was open the whole time she was speaking finally closed it and took a deep breath in and exhaled as he leaned back in his seat and smirked. "Maki, you got that, didn't you?"

Maki appeared from behind the curtain with camera in his hand. "Yes sir. I will immediately send the file over. Sir, if I may ask, why are you doing this?"

"You know, I do actually feel sorry for the girl. I really did love her, she is just different in a way that's hard to explain- no wait, she is fiery and independent, that's why I liked her, but as I said, we are facing issues, and the way we have worked for generations is that this company comes first. It's the sad reality of owning a company. And at least I can keep an eye on my first love. " he chuckled.

 _Meanwhile_

Misaki rushed out of the building, not caring about the questioned looks people gave her. She practically ran to the one place she know she was always welcomed to (other than her home)- Maid Latte. This happened to be the first place Tora and Misaki met at as he noticed her working there, as she was taking out the bins.

"Misa-oh my! You look awful Misa-chan! What happened?" shrieked Satsuki, the young manager.

"Tenchou, where is Aoi-chan?"

"He's at the flat. Misaki, you still haven't-"

"Tora cheated on me so we broke up, sorry but I need to go," and again she rushed out not caring about leaving her ex-manager in shock. All she cared about was seeing her best friend.

Misaki sprinted to Aoi's flat a few blocks away with mixed feeling. On the one hand she was mad, she wanted to scream until her voice box gave up on her and her lungs collapsed from lack of air, but at the same time, she was at ease that Tora had confessed straight up and wanted nothing more than a hot bubble bath to rethink her life goals. Reaching Aoi's flat, Misaki fumbled in her bag for the spare keys he has given her. Of course Aoi had a spare set of keys for Misaki's flat too, as thats what friends of nearly 9 years do. She opened the door and was welcomed by the sound of a sewing machine running. Instead of shouting for Aoi, she ran into his textiles room and hugged him from behind tight.

"Hi Misaki-san," he said cheerfully however his aura quickly turned dark after he switched of his machine "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK AT THE GODDAMN DOOR! COMMON COURTESY DAMMIT!"

 _Any that's it. I am sorry the first chapter was so short, I got trigger-happy and excited and uploaded the chapter before I read through it and checked it. I don't want to change what's there but I will check spelling and grammar and fix it. Also thank you guys for the reviews! I am really new to uploading stuff to the internet so I didn't think people would even see the fanfic. I got a bit too excited when I saw reviews and follows on the story and felt really happy. Ah well, I get happy over things like that. Like I said before, school has began and I am way more busy than I ever expected :( so i will update as soon as possible but I really don't know when I can. Thanks everyone! (sorry this was a really long author's notes, I had even more to say about the story itself, but I will explain that at the end of the next chapter:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello and welcome back!_

Chapter 3

"Hi Misaki-san," he said cheerfully however his aura quickly turned dark after he switched of his machine "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK AT THE GODDAMN DOOR! COMMON COURTESY DAMMIT!" was Aoi's delayed reaction.

"Aoi!" and she ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Misaki-Chi, what's wrong?" Aoi, who finally calmed down over Misaki's sudden appearance, asked, worried about his friend, who was acting oddly.

"It's over- Tora and I. He loves another," she said sadly, holding back her emotions.

"THAT DUDE! URGH!" then, he sighed, "well, are you going to get over it? Or are you going to hug me and hide your tears by stuffing your face into my shoulder and hope a miracle happen."

Misaki didn't move. She needed his comfort a little longer before she let go and began her break up therapy with Aoi, who claimed to know everything about being in a relationship yet had never once participated in one. Misaki let go of the man, and looked at him confused.

"How are you so calm? I thought you would have at least broken a vase?" she said with a questioned look.

"Well," he began, "for a while, I have been telling you to break up with him. Subtlety, obviously, I know how much you love him- or at least loved him. Misaki, I said it because I knew it was a matter of time before he left you. As someone who works with those kind of people and I always know the hot gossip, so I already knew it was coming about 3 months ago, sorry," he finished.

Aoi heard Misaki sob. "Can I stay here for the rest of the day? I don't think I can be by myself, it's too much," she whispered, tightening her embrace.

 _The next day_

Aoi and Misaki stayed at home and watched old fashioned sitcoms together and drank wine- a lot of wine. Misaki surprisingly had a high alcohol tolerance, although it made her.

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Hey Aoi, the phone's ringing" Misaki yelled but Aoi didn't respond. "I'm pretty sure he had too much wine," she mumbled and got up from the sofa she was laying on, to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Aoi Hyoudou home?" replied male voice.

"Yes, but, if I may ask, who's calling?" she asked politely.

"I am a personal assistant of Mr Tora Igarashi." Misaki froze. "I have called to speak with Mr Hyoudou about Mr Igarashi's engagement party, is he available?"

Misaki was shocked. 'He is already having an engagement party- I mean, I don't care. He's an asshole. I don't care'.

"Miss, are you still there?" this cut her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Oh. Yes, give me a moment," she quickly looked and saw Aoi lying on the sofa in a ball and sleeping away with bottles of wine around him and clutching a beer can, which he drank once the all the wine in the flat was finished. "I am very sorry, sir. He is... erm... busy, can you leave a message- I am his close friend?" Misaki said carefully, she couldn't tell the man that Aoi was so drunk he fell asleep.

"Unfortunately, I have strict orders to speak to him directly. Never mind, Mr Igarashi will arrive at Mr Hyoudou's home to invite him himself. He will arrive in an hour, so at 6 o'clock. Thank you for your help, goodbye," and he cut the phone.

Misaki, still a bit shocked from the fact that Tora had got over her very quickly, looked at the pig sty that was Aoi's flat and then checked the clock before running over to Aoi.

"Aoi, Aoi! Oi!" she shook him and he stirred but refused to wake. "AOI FUCKING CHAN, GET YOUR ASS UP! TORA IS COMING HERE!"

"Misaki, who died?" Aoi mumbled and he turned around in his slumber.

"Tora's going to be here in an hour. The flat's a tip and you're half drunk and-"

"You're still not over him, so you should leave." Misaki froze.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be over him? Of course I am over him," she returned flatly.

"Ayuzawa, I want you to leave this flat, I will call you when you can come back," Aoi said seriously. He knew Misaki better than she knew herself; she would probably murder Tora the minute he steps on to the pavement outside the block of flats. Misaki knew she had lost this fight because Aoi's serious voice was one to be afraid of. She sighed and began to tidy the coffee table.

"Okay, Aoi. I will leave, but at least let me help you clean this place," she said, looking at his confused face, which then turned into a small smile and he too began to clean.

About half an hour later the flat was as good as new. Aoi had instructed Misaki to walk around the city for a bit, before the shops closed, just to clear her head a bit. And so, she went for a walk. During her excursion, she noticed a large crowd of people surrounding a shop. There appeared to be press representatives and other media representatives surrounding this shop. The shop itself was new, as Misaki had never seen it before, despite frequently being dragged by Aoi to his shops around the city.

In-between the heads of the crowd, she could see blonde spiky hair and then a flash of green eyes.

'He must be a celebrity, ' she thought to herself and took no notice of it, as she had no need to pay attention to such people. Misaki was not one to pay attention to celebrities, apart from Aoi and Tora of course. Misaki believed in the chaos theory: she felt that if she did pay attention to media, then she could become wrongly opinionated about people, which could cause trouble for her because she might become biased about certain politicians which would affect her work and respect that she had gained. One small thing leading to ruining her life. _(A.N. The chaos theory is one small thing leading to a bigger thing which leads to a bigger thing that sort of idea)._

Misaki had been staring at the crowd before her for about two minutes. She shrugged and began to walk around the crowd; however, she noticed a boy trying to cross a nearby street and stopped. The boy ran slightly because he could see a truck coming his way. He tripped and fell flat on the floor. Misaki made a run for it.

CRASH!

 _And that's it for this chapter. My author's note last time was very long, so I'm going to try and make this one shorter. I have no idea where this story is going to go, which I know is a bad thing. I mean, I know the ending, just not the middle, which has always been my flaw, but hopefully, the chapters will still be okay. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really do almost scream when I see a new review. Also, due to school, I can only update on Sundays and Mondays, but it is most likely to be on Mondays, if not then expect 2 chapters the following week._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and welcome back!_

Chapter 4

"Please help her! She saved my child! Please!" a lady about the age of 30 wailed to nurse.

"Please ma'am, we are trying our best".

While this commotion continued, the same blonde hair green eyed man stood leaning against the wall of the hospital.

 _2 hours earlier_

"Mr Walker, look here!"

"Mr Walker, over here!"

"Mr Walker, how does it feel to open 'After' _(A.N my version of Next (Next is a super expensive clothes shop that more wealthy people shop at, I don't because i'm not rich) xb_ )?"

"It makes me feel good knowing fhat I am helping one of my colleagues," daid Takumi Walker, the CEO of Walker Incorporated.

Takumi was a bit bored about the opening for the first 'After' shop since the designs for the clothes was nothing compared to that of HYOUDOU'S, owned by his good friend Aoi. Aoi had meant to come to the opening, however he had called Takumi the previous day that he couldn't attend because he was ill- which was strange to Takumi because typically, if Aoi was ill, he would go anyway, so he assumed that he must have been much to ill to attend. Takumi made a mental note to send him a 'get-well-soon' card.

As more people requested to take pictures of him, Takumi noticed a girl with dark brown- almost black- hair and a pair of light hazel eyes looking over at the crowd of reportes and fans. She stopped, turned her head in the direction she was walking in previous, shrugged and continuing to walk- which he found very amusing.

He continued to observe her for a while and then saw her begin to run a a godly speed. He looked towards her destination: a boy in the middle of the street who had tripped over and a truck coming his way. Takumi ushered some of the reporters away and pointed in the direction of the shop owner and his brother, who also attended the opening and, as if by magic, the attention was lost from him, so he made a run for the boy, but he was too late. The girl had run and pushed the boy and got hit instead, however, he still ran over to the girl. The truck stopped and the driver ran over to the girl to.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, I tried to stop the truck but the brakes went werid and it took a while to stop!" the driver cried.

"Sir, I don't know why you are apologising to me I was simply an observer," said Takumi calmly as be whipped out his phone to call an ambulance. The girl lay on the floor, unconscious with a few visible scrapes and bruises and a large cut on her arm. Takumi looked over at the child, who was crying, and pat him on the head. "Don't cry kid, you're alright now. Where are you're parents?"

"I.. I don't know!" he weeped.

"Shhh, calm down, its going to be ok," he tried to soothe the boy. His guard surrounded the area and

"BEN!" screamed a motherly female voice.

"MUMMY!" and they ran to each other and embraced. This whole situation made Takumi feel extremely awkward.

"Um..., Ma'am, to explain what happend, you boy ran across the road, rripped over almost got hit by a truck, but was saved by this young lady here," he explained and as if on que, ambulances arrived.

The next hour was a blur. The girl was taken into the vehical whilst some of the ambulance drivers collected information about the incident for the boy, the truck driver and Takumi. The mother, child and Takumi requested to go to the hospital- the family wanted to go to thank the girl that saved the boy and Takumi because he, to put it bluntly, was interested in her.

 _Back to present_

A nurse came up to Takumi. Her shirt that she wore was dangerously deep down her neck, a bit of cleavage peeking out. Takumi sighed. 'Just because I'm incredibly good-looking doesn't mean that people can seduce me' he thought to himself.

"Sir, could you please tell me that girl's name so I can write it on the form," she asked in a flirtatious manner, blinking far too much and leaning over slightly to reveal more.

'Oh God,' Takumi thought before replying with "unfortunately I do not know the girl's name, but I happened to pick up her bag so there may be some form of identification in there."

The nurse squealed slightly, since the way he spoke sounded sophisticated and sexy, even if he wasn't trying to be. "Well that's ok, why don't you tell-" she began.

"Is the girl ok?" he asked, hiding his frustration.

"Um, well, yeah, but-"

"Can we see her?" he interupted yet again.

"Sure," and finally she opened the door to allow the three of them to walk through to the girl.

"Miss!" the mother exclaimed when she saw the girl laying on the bed with a cast on her right leg and arm. "I am so sorry! My son is so stupid sometimes. Thank you though, for saving him."

The girl blushed a beautiful red hue. "Ma'am, please, don't worry too much. Actually, if I were you and you were me, I would expect you to save my child too, so don't worry about it!" she smiled.

'She is so, so- I don't know how to describe it. Just amazing,' the blonde thought.

"Ma'am, if I could do anything- in fact, I will pay for you're bill!" the lady said pulling her bag across to open it.

"No, please, I can handle it, honestly, don't feel as though you oweme something," the girl said softly as she put her hand on the lady's.

'I think I my heart might actually explode, how can she be so kind!' Takumi's mind raced. The mother and son left, after apologising and thanking the girl. He was left alone with this girl.

"Um, hi," she said unsure of the man that stood before her.

"Hey there, my name is Takumi.. Usui. Takumi Usui. I saw what you did for that boy. You seem like a nice person so I had to meet you," he said smoothly.

"Right, um okay. We now that we have met-" she was interupted.

"Whats your name?"

"I am sorry but don't hand out my personal details." she said firmly.

Takumi smirked. "But I paid your hospital fees," he said, almost like a whining child.

"You did what?"

 _And that is where I will stop! I seem to enjoy leaving each chapter when Misaki says something. Sorry it's late! I had too much on yesterday and the chapter wasn't how I wanted it (same with Teach Me) so I am updating it today. Also, I was wondering if I need less dialogue and more description, since I feel like I am writing too much dialogue. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me :). also to Knight_ _Lynx, for calling me 'daddy' because that utterly amused me XD_. _Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a 2-3-shot story coming out during the week, this will not affect the chapters for this story or Teach Me, but, just so you know. Thanks everyone! X_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome back!_

 _I have 3 exams this week so next week I will upload the 2 chapters of both Teach Me and Second Love I should have this week. I am not going to say when, because I don't know anymore when I can/cannot update. Just expect 4 chapters by the end of next week. Sorry, I hope you understand._

 _K_

Chapter 5

"You did what?"

"I paid for your fees," Takumi repeated.

"Why? You don't know me. How much was it, let me pay you back," Misaki said quickly as she reached out for her bag on the table near by.

"There's no need for that. I paid for you because I wanted to. You don't to pay me back- unless you would want to pay me back with your body, in which case, I am available-"

"DOCTOR! There's a pervet in- mggh" he clamped his hand down onto her mouth preventing coherent words from exiting her mouth.

"I'm just kidding, take a chill pill," he laughed and opened her hand and placed an imaginary pill into her hand. He gestured for her to take said pill and she did, and took a swig of the water on the side. She blushed at how childish he was acting.

"So since I paid for your bills, can I have the pleasure to know your name?" he asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not, I didn't tell you to pay, but just so you know, I do intend to pay you back, I hate feeling in debt to people. Please excuse me, I need to make a phone call to my friend," she huffed and gestured for him to leave the room, which he did while smiling. To him, this girl was interesting, which he found very peculiar since he never one had intrest in any girl.

"Hey, Aoi!" she began and then held her phone several inches away from her ear in preparation.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! You didn't answer your phone for the past hour and a half! What were you thinking?!" he yelled so loudly that even Takumi who was outside the room, door closed, could hear Aoi as though he was standing next to him.

"Aoi, I got into an accident, according to the doctor, I have sprained my arm and leg but not too badly, but I basically can't move, so can you come to the city hospital with a change of clothes for me, pretty please," she said calmly.

"How can you be so bloody calm?! Anyway, what do you need, bra, pants, trousers, and a top?" Misaki and Aoi were really close friends and so they didn't really mind if one went through the other's underwear draw. Also, quite often, Aoi's designs for clothes were based of Misaki's body shape, so he needed to see her almost naked to draw designs for underwear.

"Yeah, oh can you bring me my chocolate as well?" Misaki had a stash of alcoholic chocolate.

"Sure, see you in 10," and he hung up the phone.

'Aoi, you are so strange. One minute you're fuming, the next you're completely chilled. You're like grass,' Misaki smiled to herself.

"You look cute when you smile like that,"

"Who said you could come back in," she snapped back.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that I am leaving, I hope we can meet again soon."

"I hope we don't- wait! I still haven't payed you back!" she called after him, but he had already left. She lay there dejected and angry at herself for letting that stranger do that to her. 'He probably wants something from me! Urgh, that's a pain,' she thought to herself. About 5 minutes later the door flung open.

"Misaki-chi, I'm here, how- OH MY GOD I KNEW IT WAS BAD BUT NOT THAT BAD!"

An hour later

"When do you get discharged?"

"A week or so. Hey, what did Tora say?" Misaki asked, secretly not wanting the reason not to be about her.

"He came with an invitation for his engagement party. He said I can bring a plus one with me," he replied.

"Oh, so who are you going to take?"

"Misaki, I'm not dating anyone so why would I bother? Anyway, are you over him yet?" Aoi asked, even though he knew she wasn't, he asked anyway.

"Oh, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I am so over him that I could be your date for Tora's party. Hook me up with a dress and it will be great!" she smiled convincingly, but Aoi knew better.

"Misaki, you aren't be over him. I know that you are not," he explained and looked her, "I won't take you with me, I don't want to see you cry."

"Aoi, if you take me with you I wil prove to you that I am truly over him. If I'm noy over him, you can set up a blind date for me. Deal?"

To this, Aoi's eyes lit up with a spark of excitement. "Deal!"

"When is the engagement?" Misaki asked.

"About 3 weeks away, so realistically," he scanned her body and she covered herself with her arms self-consciously, "that is not enough time- you get discharged next week so that leaves us a weekend to sort out your outfit which will require a dress obviously, make-up, shoes and a hair piece. Of course, with you," he pointed at her, "you will be tiring, oh, just the thought makes me sleepy. Anyway, I'm going to go back to the apartment. Don't overwork yourself recovering, I know what you're like. Also, it is sometimes okay to admit things, like how you are not over that guy- I know you, Misaki," and with that he kissed her forehead and set off.

A dumbfounded Misaki lay in the hospital bed. "I guess I am going to have to get better soon to prove that I am over that Tora," she raised a fist into the air, but by saying that, she remembered Tora and what he meant to her. She put her fist down and turned slightly to become comfortable and began to cry. She cried for hours. No one heard her, she was alone. She fell asleep.

 _Sorry!!!!!!!!!! I didn't update because I had an exam this week so I spent most of my free time revising. I will done a thing that I call 'Double-upload' where I update a story with 2 new chapters instead of one usually incase something like this happens. Again sorry for the late update and thank you for being patient with me_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello and welcome back_

Chapter 6

"Ah! It feels great to be able to walk on my feet again!" Misaki stretched out her stiff legs and arms as she walked out her stiff the hospital with Aoi.

"Yes, it is great. We can finally find an outfit for you," he informed Misaki before taking her arm and dragging her towards the shops.

After a stroll around the designer quarter and Aoi's habit of dragging Misaki into multiple lingerie shops and yelling at her for not being feminine enough, they finally reached Aoi's shop.

"Hyoudou-sama! You have arrived! Here's some water for you," an assistant offered and he took it and smiled at her a handsome one and pushed Misaki in front of him.

"Fix this woman a dress, any from the collection or prot for an event party, indoors and fit for ballroom dancing. She will need matching shoes, comfortable heels, because this lady can't handle a little heel..." and his list of 'unnecessary' items of clothing, in Misaki's opinion, continued for what seemed like forever. "Okay, can you do that for me? Thanks Clara."

"Hyoudou-sama, anything for you!" she squealed happily scribbling down the last of Aoi's list, and then disappearing behind a curtain at the end of the room.

 _10 minutes later_

"Aoi, I'll just take the cheapest-"

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WEAR SUCH ATROCITY! Well, it's not an atrocity, because I made it, but it just doesn't do justice on your body type, and also, WHY ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME! I AM YOUR SAVIOUR, YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK DROP DEAD GORGEOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND TRY ON THESE OTHER OUTFITS UNTIL I MAKE MY DECISION, OKAY? GOOD."

"I wasn't even shouting," mumbled Misaki to herself as she tried on the 54th outfit that day. It was a two piece, a plain, peach, long top, sleeveless with a slit going from the mid stomach to just below her knees and flowing, long, gold skirt with heavy embroidery. It wasn't too revealing- the slit exposed a small part of her flat stomach and her strong arms were on show, but that was it. She liked it. "Aoi, I'm coming out," she said and walked out the changing room she had been hidden in.

"Oh, Hyoudou-sama, it's-" gasped Clara.

"She looks-" whispered another assistant.

"This is perfect, I knew it would look good on you, but I like to torture you so... yeah, "Misaki, fumed at this. "This is my latest, latest. latest design- its so new, this is the only prototype I have. The colour really suits your skin tone, and since your skin is so clean, anything plain makes your skin glow, but to contrast with the plainness, you need heavy counterpart, hence the plain top and heavy skirt," he explained to the assistants who were furiously taking notes.

Misaki sighed to herself. Was this all really worth it? Was it worth all the effort to prove to Aoi that she was over her ex? Was it really? 'Shut up, Misaki, you know it is!' she coached herself, and proceeded to change back into her normal clothing.

 _Meanwhile_

"Tora, thank you so much, you know she deserves this."

"Aoi, you know I love her, at least loved her, I should be thanking you. And, let's not forget HE needs this also. Lets face it, her and my loss is also her gain, my gain, his gain and your gain, not to mention all the surrounding people."

"Oh yes about him… Tora, did he actually agree to this?"

"I thought you said you were going to sort that?"

"Fuck."

 _I am so sorry. I meant to update this ages ago but I didn't find the time, and my phone is in repairs so I couldn't, and all round, I have been very busy. As you may have seen, I have put Teach Me on hiatus because I have too much to do and not enough time to do anything. Anyway, Imma go start the next chapter, which should be longer (hopefully, I want to start writing more)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello and welcome_ _back._

Chapter 7

It was the day of the engagement. Misaki was nervous, but being the stubborn woman that she is, she plastered her fake smile across her face. Her goal wasn't just to prove to Aoi that he was over Tora, no. It was to prove to herself also that she could move on and continue life.

She was waiting at the foyer part of the block of flats. Fortunately, it was warm enough to be outside, but even so. She kept her golden shawl wrapped around her tight. A few minutes later, a limousine arrived right infront of her and the chauffeur came out the car to open the door for her, to which Misaki blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She smiled at Aoi, who was sitting in the car, but was taken a back by his gaze, no, glare.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he demanded as they felt the limo begin its treck to the hall, in which the party was to be held.

"What? I am literally wearing everything your little 'helpers' forced me to wear!" she said angrily as she reminisced on what had happened the previous couple hour.

 _2 hours before_

DING DONG.. DING DONG... DING DONG! ran the incredibly annoying door bell. Misaki, who was having the difficulty of trying to zip on the back of her dress by hersef, sighed for the 56th time before giving up and walking over to her door.

"Who is it?" She asked into the intercom.

"Yeah, hi? Hyoudou-sama requested that we fix you up for the party, can you let us up?" replied the voice that Misaki's couldn't distinguish is it belonged to a male or female. The person from the other side sounded pissed, which made his or her voice deeper,.

"Um, sure," she said politely.

A few moments later, Misaki found herself in front of a mirror, that she didn't know, almost naked, and two blonde women infront of her inspecting her body, even though she needed to leave in about an hour and she was not anywhere near ready.

"She's just like he said, beautiful," the blonde excaimed, to which, Misaki blushed, and the other chuckled.

"Don't worry, we assumed that you needed a treatment for any blemishes that may have been on your skin, but it appears that you are clean of anything, which is helpful, anyway, lets get you ready!!" the other squealed excitedly.

Misaki was slipped back into her dress, and then it dawned on her when she saw to 2 large suit cases at the door. They were going to make her wear make-up and other unnecessary items!

After being zipped up, she was sat in her dressing chair where her make-up was applied by one of the women and her hair was made by the other, both working at lightening fast speeds. Their equipment all came out one of the two suit cases, and she dreaded what was in the next one.

In case you couldn't tell, Misaki hated dressing up. Dolling up. Anything like that made her feel nauseous and angry. Why does it matter what you look like when no one had the guts to tell you anything wrong about your appearance and just says 'I like your outfit' no matter what you wear. Of course, she dressed up a bit when she had very important meetings or events, but in a normal day, she dressed smartly and effortlessly since Aoi had created 40 different outfits from her wardrobe and created a magazine type book for her to easily chose an outfit and move on to the next task in her already busy life.

"Okay, so now we are going to move onto the next step, accessories!!" and with that, the red haired clicked open the accessories case, and lo and behold, stacks upon stacks of jewellery, shoes and clutches. The colour made Misaki feel dizzy and so she took a few steps back and fell onto her bed.

"She should totally wear this and this and this! Such a complex combination yet beautiful," the blonde held a set of gold accessories and gold stilettos. The stilettos, however did not scare Misaki as Aoi had created a line of heeled shoes that were comfortable and easy to walk in, even if they weren't the best looking. The friends had argued about heels, so Aoi had got to the drawing board and created his best selling work.

"No, she will be with Hyoudou-sama so she must look elegant and sophisticated, therefore, she will wear a simpler set," argued the other, and unfortunately for Misaki, the arguement continued for a good 10 minutes or so, and by this point, Misaki, had given up on all hope and life.

Then, they agreed that Misaki would wear parts from both outfits. The clutch she was told to wear was very small and Misaki had protested that it wasn't practical and needed a bigger one, however the couple couldn't believe that a girl would ever argue with them and got angry and told her to keep it buttoned or Aoi would hear about her behaviour. Then, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the forced her to wear rather uncomfortable stilettos that were not what she had wanted. More arguments came and then the girls left a dejected and lost diplomat on her bed, pissed.

Long story short, Misaki was not happy.

 _Back to present_

"I'm talking about the ring, it doesn't match at all! I'm going to have to

punish my workers if they don't do well, and I may be sadistic, but I don't mean it in a kinky way. Anyway, please take it off, I feel embarrassed just looking at it," Aoi commanded, and Misaki sighed and did what she was told. She had quite liked the ring, which was rose gold and had a shiny silver line running along the middle of the band.

The ride to the venue was a quick and quiet one, where every so often, Aoi would comment on something in the shop windows. Misaki sat, trying to calm off her nerves. She was going to see him, Tora. She was going to attend his engagement party, not to her, but another woman. She was still hurting from everything and how sudden it all had happened.

Before she knew it, it was time to get out the car. Much to Misaki's displeasure, a red carpet with a sea of reporters flashing their cameras greeted her. There was minimal reaction to Misaki, as she had never been a celebrity, even if she had an important job, however, as soon a Aoi came out, fangirls ans fanboys from behind the reporters began screaming for his attention. Misaki was glad that she wasn't noticed much but she felt awkward because of it. Some members of the crowd booed at her, which hurt her slightly, but instead she played her fake smile card and linked arms with her date.

"What do we do now, I'm not used to this," she mummbled to Aoi discreetly.

"Enjoy and smile," he simply replied and began walking with her to the doors of the venue. "Remember Misaki-chi," he fake smiled sweetly, "your night begins as soon as we walk through the doors. If you can't handle it then I win, you go home and go on a blind date."

Misaki squeezed his arm in agreement as they walk throught the doors. The venue was beautiful. It was a very expensive hotel. The ceiling had plains of mirrors stuck to it, with large gaps of grouting between each plain. In the middle was a large oval shaped chandelier in the centre of the room, beneath was a water display, which was a stature of a mountain. There was a circular dance floor to the right in front of the small orchestra, who were playing a range of music from the Romantic era. In the far left of the room, there was a set of steps to a platform higher up where there were chairs and tables, an open bar and a buffet, which was currently closed. Despite this, there were waiters coming arround to all the guests offering canopaes.

Misaki was too nervous and scared so she lost her apatite, but instead she agreed with Aoi to find their seats. They sat down and sighed a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked genuinely.

"I'm fine, yeah," Misaki lied.

"So, you up for a dance?"

"There's no dance music..."

As if on cue, the orchestra stopped and Tora's father emerged from withing the crowd and stood infront. He twirled around and bowed and people cheered. Smiling, he coated hours throat.

"Welcome to this evening of celebration for my son, Tora, and soon to be daughter-in-law, Chiyo Sakurai. Their engagement will be one that will be treasured always, well, at least until they marry, hehe" he chuckelled and so did many others. When he finished his mini speech, he requested the orchestra play some dance music, to which the complied.

"So, dancing," smiled Aoi and without waiting for a response, he dragged Misaki onto the dance floor and began dancing with her. The were elegant together, simply becsuse they had dances like this at home many times for fun. Misaki gave him a sheepish smile.

They continued to dance through the second piece peacefully, she had finally relaxed in the arms of her best friend. When the piece finished, they bowed to teach other, and then Tora appeared followed by Chiyo. He introduced himself and Chiyo and the danced together for the next piece. Finally, when the piece finished, Tora walked over to Misaki.

"May I have his dance, Misaki?" he asked, eyeing Aoi.

"Yes, Misaki would like to," said Aoi, with a serious face.

"I -okay," the maiden stuttered and stepped away from Aoi without making eye contact with Tora during the whole exchange. Aoi went to Chiyo and they began dancing together.

Misaki and Tora were awkwardly standing together. The shifted together and began to dance.

"So," Tora cleared his voice, "how are you?"

"Better, without you," she replied bitterly.

"Why are you being so mean? You were never like this, ever. You were so pleasant. You know my reasons, and quite frankly, you can do better," he explained looking away, upset by her reaction.

"I, sorry. I'm just not exactly happy with this whole situation. I feel like I've been lied to this whole time, which I have and it hurts. Please excuse me, I don't wish to dance anymore, my feet hurt," she tried to move away, but his strong grip held her in place.

"Your not going anywhere, you won't run away not now," he whispered. Neither said a thing after that

The music ended and they bowed to each other, but the atmosphere between them was bitter.

Then, as Misaki went to leave to sit down, someone placed theur hands on her hips and spun her around.

 _Sorry for the wait. I had a suprise exams, because, you know, teachers like to do that. I plan to upload a one-shot on Christmas, which I'm telling you now, since I don't know when I'm updating next. Is this length for chapters enough? Let me know :) Also, i will start to respond to reviews by pming you, I worked it out._ _Well, I'll see you around :) thank you for reading and reviewing, following and favouriting (is that a word lol) its so heart warming to know people like what you write, makes it worth the time and makes me smile like and idiot._ _Take care you guys!_ _K x_


End file.
